Rounds
by Togetherwedream
Summary: No reason for it. Just because. For M & N xx Warning: Very M


Round One.

* * *

You are hot and so fucking delirious.

Steven rolls his tongue around the slit of your dick as though it's the most delicious of meals.

Throwing your head back against the pillows his name gasps from your lips;

"Jesus Steven. Fuck so good"

He laps up the praise using his tongue to sweep a slow path on the underside of your dick all the way to your balls.

Your heart rate joins your body racing to the abyss as Steven uses all his talent and takes you down to the root, your dick brushing the back of his throat.

Words scramble in your head as your whole body tightens, every nerve ending sharpened as a never ending spiral of stars and heat take over every part of you.

Arching up to meet Stevens mouth you are lost to a labyrinth of sensations as with one final trail of his tongue you explode into his mouth...

"Fuck fuck… God I love you"

You gasp falling back against the bed heady and spent.

Steven slides up your body grasping your lips into his using that oh so talented tongue to lick your come into your mouth in a mind blowing kiss.

Jesus he makes you hard all over again.

Round Two.

* * *

You give yourself the minimal amount of recovery time before spinning Steven onto his back, grabbing the lube from the cabinet as you go.

Desperate to be inside him you quickly lube two fingers and tap them over Stevens willing entrance.

He's still loose from earlier so you waste no time in pushing your fingers through the first line of resistance. Your name gasping from his lips

"Please Brendan please I need you to fuck me"

You couldn't resist him if you tried. Lubing your dick with your free hand you hook your fingers down to brush over Stevens prostate making him arch of the bed.

"Brendan!"

"I need you now, please"

He's already a mess below you. Blond hair stuck at all angles sweat glistening on his chest.

You can't wait. Pulling your fingers out slowly Steven sighs at the loss of contact but hitches a breath in anticipation as you gently rub the head of your dick against his entrance.

You can never get used to this. For months now you have been doing it raw, both of you safe to-do so, it blinds you as you slowly sink into the hot heat of Steven, his muscles pulling you in. His hole connecting with you, making you a part of him. Every time you nearly pass out.

You need a minute, a swirling mass of electricity is surging through your body, but Stevens not messing about as he takes his legs and wraps them around you taking you all the way to the root.

"Fuck Steven. So hot. So tight" you gasp as sensations over take you. Slowly you get into a rhythm pushing in and pulling out to the tip in slow sensual moves.

"Harder Brendan"

Steven shows you what he wants as he pushes up to meet every one of your thrusts. You speed up giving him what he wants, fucking him harder, your boy can take it. All the while the heat of his walls are burning against your dick causing the most addictive of friction.

Both of you are pushing to the edge. You bring your head to his searching for his lips.

Hungry mouths crashing together, tongues battering tongues moans passing between you. As sweat pours from your brow you pull back and look into his eyes. Blown black and full of desire.

As incoherent as he is he manages to grab his dick, his hand matching you for rhythm.

"Brendan...I'm gonna"

It comes out in breathless pants.

Steven increases the speed on his dick as you increase your thrusts. Everyone pushing you to the very limit in a desperate attempt to seize the feeling crawling through your veins.

You feel the tightness in your balls as you vision blurs, Steven groaning below you.

With one long deep thrust Steven explodes "GOD BRENDAN"

He screams pulling off the bed as his come shots across your chest.

His spasms make his muscles tighten around you pulling your dick in. You can't take it. The heat the pressure the pleasure are all too much as you come with a loud groan shooting into Stevens's tight thrilling heat.

Collapsing onto him you try to remember how to breathe.

Spent you look into his eyes and thank God he's yours.

Round Three.

* * *

Steven is defiantly in the mood tonight after all of five minutes you can feel his dick start to stir again, not that you are complaining.

Sliding down his body you return his earlier favour and place your lips against his dick, blowing warm air across the tip.

He bucks up to meet your lips in an effort to make you take him, but you tease him slowly letting your lips kiss the tip.

"Brendan, don't tease"

"Now now Steven"

Taking your tongue you run a hot path from the base to the head, stopping to lick a slow and cruel pace against the slit.

"Fuck Brendan, please"

You look up into his eyes.

"Please I need it"

Rolling your fingers around his balls you smirk at him.

"It seems you do tonight huh Steven"

His face is pure agony, still looking into his eyes you take pity on him as you run your lips and tongue over the head before going down in one quick move all the way to the root, you watch as Steven bucks up off the bed trying to go deeper.

As you start to move on his dick, tongue swirling on the underside whilst leisurely playing with the head Steven is moaning beneath you, it takes all of your skill not to gag as you take him as deep at you can. Steven is meeting you thrust for thrust, trying to get as much as he can whilst screaming your name as you run and lap with your tongue, his rock hard length completely engulfed with your mouth.

"Fuck Brendan, arh fuck, I'm going to come, please"

You waste no time quickly pulling up and all the way back down in one quick movement, using your tongue to flick at the slit you feel Steven pull his body up to meet yours as he shoots his hot liquid into your mouth, trickling down your throat.

"Oh god" He barely manages gasping for air above you. Leaning up you smash you lips together mixing saliva and come in a breathless kiss.


End file.
